


All I want is you

by ashcat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/pseuds/ashcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac hoped that in four years away from Beacon Hills he’d learned how to effectively garner the attentions of the man he most wanted it from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want is you

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Bonekey for being awesome and shamelesstwoshoes for being the best friend a girl could have!

Isaac had been home from college a few weeks and was settling back into life with the pack. He had left, gotten his degree in teaching, and now he’d returned. He had left against Derek’s wishes, but he knew he had to strike out on his own. His whole life had been ruled by men who thought they knew what was best for him. He wanted a chance to prove he could make his own decisions.

It hadn’t helped that he’d had a terminal crush on Derek. He knew that Derek would never see him the same way, but it hadn’t made it any easier to handle his feelings. Now that he was home, living in the rebuilt Hale house with Boyd, Erica, and Derek, he thought he might have a chance to turn Derek’s head. It was a hope at least. He’d been allowed back into the pack, that had to mean something, damn it. Now, he just needed an outfit and a plan on how to turn Derek’s head.

Isaac had used his body to gain himself a lot of admirers while he was away. Going out looking seductive, or transgressively dressed always gave him a real thrill. He loved the attention, all the men and women desiring him validated the scared little boy who was constantly belittled that he really wasn’t the ugly worthless trash his father had said he was all those years ago. No wonder he’d developed a bit of a kink for showing his body off.

He sashayed across the hallway into Erica's room. _"Hey hey it's alright, I took a sip of somethin' poison, sip of somethin' poison,"_ he sang along with the song blasting from his laptop speakers. He had his most constricting club jeans on and a skin tight mostly see through white button down shirt. He came up to Erica's mirror and struck a pose, trying to look sexy, lips pouted out. He didn't like that pose, too much knee, then he changed it, cocked his hip, emphasizing how thin he still was.

"Hmmm. Still not quite right is it?" He changed his pose again, turned to the side, let his back arch just so that his pelvis and package were on display. "Mmm that's better." He looked over his shoulder at the one foot tall leather jacket wearing teddy bear on the bed, "Don't you think lil' D?" He smiled at his bear, he'd had him for three years now, Stiles had sent it wrapped in one of Derek's shirts obviously pilfered from the dirty laundry. Thought you might be lonely was the note attached.

Isaac had cried when he smelled Derek on it and had slept with it ever since.

"I'm not sure what he would like me in, you know?" Isaac changed positions, and scrutinized the shirt. "Nipples pokey," moved his arms so that it pulled taut over his chest, his nipples showing darkly through the flimsy material, "or unbuttoned entirely?" He unbuttoned it the rest of the way to show his hairless chest. He'd never had much body hair to begin with, but what he did have he shaved on his chest. He thought it looked cleaner, neater that way.

"Or, shirtless all together?" He went up on his tiptoes and let his head fall back as his arms extended then fell behind him to let the shirt fall to the floor to puddle by his feet. Then he stood there scrutinizing his chest. He sighed. "Damn, I look scrawny compared to how heavily muscled he is." He looked over at Lil' D. "Yes I know, I tried working out in college but all I can do is look leaner and more defined, none of his heavily muscled swarthy sexiness.

He grinned at his reflection. "Mmm yes, even when Fernando helped me. He... he had muscles. After working out I would lick the sweat off his chest," Isaac blushed, his nipples hardening as his cock twitched in interest at the memory. "He was the closest we found to someone like Derek while away."

Isaac relaxed out of his pose and just stood there observing himself in his jeans frankly. "Too bad Fernando was nothing like Derek really is. It was dumb to stay with someone just for who they looked like when they treated me like crap." He sighed and looked at Lil' D in the mirror. "Yes, I know, you and everyone else warned me. I was just so homesick, so heartsick."

He shook himself off that train of thought and turned so that he could see his own butt. "I do at least have a nice ass." He smiled at his reflection before turning to look at Lil' D. "You agree right? Remember how Jamie had said I had a butt made for rimming?" Isaac laughed.

He had had to look that up on the internet then blushed himself nearly to death when he read about it. "I even think I've caught Derek looking at it the other day when I had these pants on. Maybe he likes my butt too?"

It always gave Isaac a thrill to show off his body where people could ogle it. Where people would look at him. Even just here at home with the other wolves it gave him a bit of a thrill to wear his tight pants knowing that any of them could be checking him out.

He was lost in thought a moment before having an epiphany. "Oh!" He walked over to Erica's closet and started to rummage in it. She'd be angry but she'd get over it. He wasn't going to take anything, he just wanted to see it.

"Do you think he likes boys in skirts?" He finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a red plaid schoolgirl skirt that was so short he wasn't sure how Erica wore it without her panties showing every time she took a step.

He stepped in front of the mirror and held it up in front of himself. He eyed it critically, imagining what others would see if he had it on at a club or party. "Huh, would look better in blue with my eyes." He moved to put it back. "Or would he be more of a lacy corset sort of guy?" He was certain Erica would only have vamp corsets in her drawers, where Isaac thought he utilized the little boy lost, more elegant look much better himself.

"Mmm some of the manliest guys I knew at the time really went wild when I went to that Halloween party dressed like a 1950's house wife.” He grinned at that memory as he walked over to Erica's dresser. He poked around her jewelry. "I hated that the nipple piercings healed up the moment I took the rings out. I think those silver rings, with a black half corset, and some make-up would be really striking, with either panties or a garter set."

Isaac had experimented quite a bit in college with what would get him the most people watching him. He’d found a lot of times men as intensely masculine as Derek got off on having a very femme partner. He liked to dress up, be fussed over, and while he wasn't a cross dresser or transexual in the strict definition of the words, playing dress up for a partner made him feel sexy. It justified being vulnerable and encouraged people to take care of him. He always was showered with invites to dance or a drink, asking for his number, at the various clubs when he went out dressed that way.

To know he was being taboo in a way that would get him noticed by the men he was seeking. He sighed and turned back to Lil' D. "I don't know if he would even like any of the girly stuff though. Maybe it's all smooth leather, stubble burn, and pleading with him?"

It was hard to know, and he should start out conservatively at first. The trick now was, how to use that knowledge he’d gleaned from his experiments to gain the regard of the only man he’d truly desired and wanted it from. Derek had been who he’d crushed and been in love with since he was seventeen. At twenty-two he hoped he had the smarts to figure out how to win Derek over. He knew it’d take more than a pretty package, but it never hurt to work what you had.

Isaac would gain Derek’s interest with his body, then show him what else his mind had to offer. Hopefully, Derek would fall in love with him in return and Isaac could find out if the man he’d pined for for the past four years had been worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Isaac was singing is [Helena Beat ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SZGW-6AF3A) by Foster the People  
> Original outfit he was dressed in  
> 1950's dress is [this one](http://www.dressingvintage.com/images/daydresses-3141-02-vintage-mother-daughter-dresses.jpg)


End file.
